


An Alliance built on a weak signal

by bronzewitchhazel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Female Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzewitchhazel/pseuds/bronzewitchhazel
Summary: Lance McClain has a secret. A big secret. Keith Kogane has a mission. A personal mission. Together, these two might just end up saving the universe.





	An Alliance built on a weak signal

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this like an hour ago on the Legendary Defenders discord server. It's honestly one of the best discords I've been on ever. Everyone is super nice and inclusive and they don't judge you for shit. There's this live write channel where you write and people get to read as you go along. Super exciting. It was a lot of fun. I plan on writing more but I'm probably only going to write in on the chat.

"I know what you are." Keith said, entering the girls restroom and closing the door. He took a moment to lock and stop the door shut before turning toward the vanity. There she was, two years beneath him and yet the most interesting person at the academy besides him and... Shiro. He shook himself out of his thoughts. If all went well here, he would be one step closer to finding his lost brother.

 

Blue eyes glanced at him in the mirror, minor trepidation at being alone in a restroom with an older guy, but he could see her dismissing him as a threat. She was so self assured... "Hello cadet Kogane.” she said, her eyes going back to the mirror. A touch of powder, a little finishing spray, and voila! a normal human face. "Is there a reason why you're in the ladies room? I mean I don't really care either way but-"

 

He cut her off. "I took a look at your medical file. you have perfect 20/20 vision." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And yet you wear contacts. You're always careful about your makeup, even though you brag about having flawless skin. You wear a mask to bed despite it being against regulations." 

 

" _ Are you stalking me?! _ " 

 

"You never initiate physical contact and when you have to touch others you do it deliberately, as though you're measuring how much the other person can take." She turned towards him, scowling. 

 

"This is some bullshit twilight ripoff dude. Not to mention creepy as hell." Keith grinned humorlessly, almost feral. " _ I know what you are Lance McClain. _ "

 

Lance laughed, putting her stuff away slowly. "And what am I? A vampire?" Keith shook his head and looked her straight in the eye.

 

"Altean."

 

He didn't even finish the word before Lance was in motion, throwing her makeup bag at him. In the time it took him to swat it away she was in his face, jabbing him twice in the side with a sharp makeup brush. He instinctively put his arms over his center, which gave her the opportunity to grab him by the throat and hoist him in the air. She slammed him against the wall and held him there, before taking her lethal makeup brush and holding it up to his face. "How do you know that word." she growled. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, her teeth bared in a snarl. She was dangerous, he realized. More dangerous than he had thought. He had made an error in assuming that because she might be Altean, that she was a pacifist. Altea was gone, scattered to the stars. He had forgotten that. Pacifism had no place in a survival mentality.

 

She was protecting a secret, a secret that made him and anyone who knew a threat. But he was already in this, and hell if he wasn't going to come out of this with something more than a few bruises. She was protecting a secret that she didn't even know he knew. So he let her in on one of his. "My mother told me."

 

Her eyes widened and she almost let him go.  A suspicious look came over her face and she tightened her hand again. "You're not Altean." she said flatly. "They would have told me if anyone else was here." And another miscalculation. She flexed her hand. He had to make a choice. Protect a secret, and maybe get killed, or tell her the truth and maybe get her help... or get killed. Either way, he was never underestimating the fifteen year old cadet in front of him ever again.

 

"My father was human.” He admitted. "And your mother?" He closed his eyes. "A Galra resistance fighter who crashed on earth."

 

Her jaw dropped and so did he. "holy quarks" She whispered, backing away from him. He didn't know what that look on her face was. Shock? Fear? Probably both. "Holy QUARKS!" She shouted, running her hand over her head and catching her fingers on her bun. "The Galra are on earth." she whispered, her voice trembling. "The Galra are here, they found us, oh my glob I need to tell the Elders, and I need to tell my mom, oh my glob what if the ships-" Keith stood up. "The Galra aren't here." She cut herself off and looked at him. She clenched her fist and stepped towards him. "What about you?! You just admitted to being Galra!" 

 

"Half Galra!" he snapped.

 

"Same difference!" There was a bang on the the restroom door and another girls voice. "It's occupied!" She snapped through the door.

 

Keith whispered, "It is definitely not the same, especially not to the empire." Lance was about to snap back at him when Hunk knocked on the door. "Lance you've been in there for 20 minutes! Other people need to use the facilities. Don't be rude!" Lance gaped at the door, then looked back at him. "Just a minute Hunk. I'm almost done."

 

"Thank you." Keith whispered.

 

"I don't trust you."

 

"And I'm not asking you to. But I could really use your help."

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. "With what?" 

 

"Your time is up Lance. I swear if you don't get out of there now I'm not making you any study samples for the tests." 

 

"HUNK YOU TRAITOR!"

 

"It's too much to explain right now, but trust me, you'll want to hear this." She tensed for a few seconds then huffed a huge sigh. "I'm probably going to regret this. Curse my trustworthy personality." Keith rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever, just meet me on the east wing roof tonight at 2100. I'll tell you everything then."

 

She nodded then pointed at him. "If I don't like what I hear they'll find you on the ground in the morning. You got that?" Yeah he got that. "Now how are you getting out of here? Cause we ain't both walking out that door." Keith smirked and ran past her to the sink, jumped off it and caught one of the electrical pipes running across the ceiling. He swung his body, kicked a piece of the weak ceiling out of its socket and swung again until he slipped through the gap. A moment later it was like he was never there.

 

Lance gaped at the ceiling. " _ fucking ninja gymnast _ " she breathed. 

 

"LANCE!"

 

She marched over to the door and opened it. "Did you just Kim Kardashian me?!" Hunk laughed and pulled her in for a hug as Stacy Cornell ran into the restroom. "You only respond to memes Lance, and lunch block is almost over. I had to pull out the big guns."

 

"Treachery!"


End file.
